


Baby It's Cold Outside

by essentialbreakdown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Haikyuu Rare Pair, Inspired by Music, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essentialbreakdown/pseuds/essentialbreakdown
Summary: Daichi is stubborn like the blizzard outside. Yuuji is persistent, and Daichi finds he never really wanted to leave in the first place.A self indulgent songfic Based of the lyrics to "Baby it's Cold outside" by She & Him.





	

The evening had been spent indoors, Yuuji changing their plans at the last minute due to the threat of a winter storm. He had continued to surprise Daichi all night; not just with his impressive culinary skills but his overall romantic charm. When they finally noticed the time, it was far later than Daichi had anticipated. He scrambled off the couch to collect his things and bundle himself up. “I really can’t stay any longer,” he admitted.

“Daichi, it’s cold outside,” was the comment from Yuuji on the couch. He quickly stood up to follow after him.

“This date has been so very nice,” Daichi commented, it had been one of the best dates the two of them had had. He was still in the process of slipping on his coat, scarf, hat, and gloves.

Yuuji made his way over to him and took his hands before he could put on the gloves, finding they were, as usual, freezing compared to his own. “They’re still cold as ice,” he muttered, looking down at their hands laced together with a worried pout on his face.

“They are always cold,” Daichi retorted. The two of them watched the front window, seeing the storm in all its glory, hail hitting the ground as snow was pushed and pulled by the wind into large drifts. Daichi’s eyes turned away from blizzard and back to his boyfriend, “You know Suga will start to worry.”

“Beautiful, what’s your hurry?” Yuuji removed the scarf and placed it back on the hook.

“Asahi is probably pacing the floor, you know I really should scurry,” Daichi grabbed for the scarf again and watched the smile deflate from Yuuji’s face.

“Daichi, please don’t hurry,” he pleaded, snatching the scarf again, this time with a playful smile, keeping it out of Daichi’s reach.

“But, the neighbors might think-“

“Baby, it’s bad out there,” he gave Daichi a playful push back towards the couch before he attempted to remove his boyfriend’s coat, his effort unsuccessful. The other laughed as he was pushed back to the couch, giving in and sitting down, watching Yuuji sit next to him, moving closer in attempts to cuddle back up to Daichi. 

“I ought to say no, no, no,”

“Mind if I move in closer?” Yuuji grinned as Daichi’s hand met his face, trying to push him away, despite his own smile present. The two giggled and Daichi finally removed his hand from the others face, “At least I’m gonna say that I tried.”

“What the sense in hurting my pride?” Yuuji slid closer and gave a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek, using the distraction to snatch the hat off his head.

“I’ve got to get home,” Daichi stood back up, too stubborn to let a little snow get in his way. 

“Daichi you’ll freeze out there!” If the storm wasn’t as bad as it was, Yuuji would have been far more willing to let him go home. However.

“Lend me an extra coat?” Daichi laughed at his own request, knowing he was being silly at this point.

“The snow is up to your knees out there!” Yuuji frowned, hauling his lover back on the sofa.

“There’s bound to be talk tomorrow, I mean, there will be plenty to imply,” Daichi teased the other. Everyone knew they were dating, it wasn’t a big secret.

“Yeah, you caught pneumonia and died!” Yuuji exclaimed dramatically, throwing himself over Daichi’s lap as he grinned up at him. Daichi stayed put on the couch as he shrugged off his coat. 

“I really can’t stay,” the longer he stayed on the couch, the more he was tempted to wait out the storm with Yuuji.

“Baby it’s cold out,” Yuuji commented one final time as he sat himself up again, sure that Daichi wasn’t going to venture the storm now.

“It sure does looks cold out there,” Daichi sighed in defeat, grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped the two of them up.


End file.
